oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Yakushi no Mikumi
Yakushi no Mikumi is a powerful pirate actively sailing the seas and the captain of the Yakushi Pirates. She is a noted vagabond from isolationist Wano Country, having escaped the country in pursuit of achieving freedom from the strict and harsh laws on the country. In the years following her pursuit of freedom she has garnered a reputation as a dangerous and merciless Pirate, quickly climbing up the ranks of infamy and becoming one of the most sought after women in the world by both pirates and Marine alike. While not her primary goal she has expressed great interest in becoming a Yonko in the near future, viewing them as the ones who hold the most freedom aside from the Pirate King. Her current bounty is unknown but it is speculated to having peaked into the billions. Sometime prior to leaving Wano she ate the Ryu Ryu no Mi, Model: Tianlong. Appearance Mikumi is very tall, thinly built woman. She has very notable pale skin and Snow white hair styled in the Sakkou style typically used by geisha held in place by orient made from pure gold. Her eyebrows are cut very short and thin— being slightly arched, and she wears a red shade of lipstick on her lips and red eyeshadow around her eyes, which are turned up at the corners. She also has a long, thin and defined nose, which though the side effect of her Devil Fruit she typically snorts a puff of smoke or a tuff of fire. Her eyes are white and clear eyes in color, distinctive lacking pupils. She wears a white, ankle-length kimono with lined patterns. The robe has an attached ornate collar, edges, and shoulder design with long, with large sleeves and a long hem, and has a purple obi wrapped around her waist which is attached to a large, bow tied at the front of her waist that forms numerous large loops. Over this, she wears a long pure black haori. She wears traditional Japanese wooden sandals (geta). As a youth on Wano, Mikumi looked vastly different compared to her appearance now. She was more tomboyish which was the result of her growing up with a Yakuza family, She never wore makeup or jewelry and allowed her hair to flow down to her shoulders in a semi tangled mess. She was considerably skinnier, barely possessing a feminine figure. She wore a pair of black baggy balloon hakama with a purple waist cloth being held up by a white Shimenawa, wooden geta, an open burgundy Kimono with no shirt but in place covering her breasts was tightly wrapped chest bindings. Covering her face is a white Oni mask. She has a maroon tattoo covering from her shoulders and upper chest all the way down to her thighs, while the majority of her tattoos are simple rectangular bars in design, the one on her chest covering her breasts resembles a vest of flowers in an intricate pattern. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Powers & Abilities As the Captain of her crew, Mikumi has full authority over the other members. As a veteran Pirate, Mikumi had the knowledge and the power to strike fear and possibly rock the world to it core. Whenever she or her crew accomplish or attempt something the entire world typically feel the effects. Her abilities are so great that people often desperately try to avoid crossing her path or to anger her, it was once noted that angering her was like trying to fight a hurricane at full force. Through her strength she has claimed various islands through the world as her own territory and has done so with many of islands within the New World and grand line. It’s through her strength, dominating presence and overall characteristics, Mikumi has managed to amass a very powerful crew, as well as a plethora of strong subordinates and allies alike. While not as grand as other big name pirates, she posses strong ties to the underworld being able to call forth favors easily, she is also able to gather information and weapons with ease. Physical Capabilities Fighting Style Techniques Devil Fruit Haki Busoshoku Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Other Skills Bounty References Behind The Scenes